Is This Goodbye?
by CullenGirle1918
Summary: Scarlet, a new vampire to the Cullen clan gets kidnapped, by the Volturi, and the Cullens cant help her...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight, but I own Scarlet,

I wrote this on my iPod and it's spell checker sucks, and I don't know how to spell Carslie, you know who it is so please no hate mail!

Scarlet came to the family once she was changed a few months a go.

Sometimes going to a school as a vampire suck, especially when it is with your "adopted" brother and sister vampires.  
>I walked over to our lunch table.<br>"Hey what took you?" Edward asked me.  
>"Teachers" I replied as I rolled my eyes. I put my tray down and cringed at the thought of putting that in my mouth. I blinked trying to forget the contacts, I could not wait tell my eyes change. I hate my stupid red eyes.<br>"Only a few more months then they'll be golden." Edward said reading my mind.  
>"Are we hunting tonight? I really could use a dear, or three." I asked.<br>"Yeah, you have looked a little occupied in your thoughts. I don't know why you don't want to just hang out at home for a little" Jasper said.  
>"No, I wasn't thirsty, I guess I'm just, I was just thinking I need to do something to get my mind off stuff. I can handle myself."<br>They all nodded.  
>"No! Stop, don't go there!" Alice nearly shouted as she had a vision. As her eyes fixed into the present she looked at me with wide eyes.<br>"Alice what did you see! Go where?" I asked getting scared, her and Edward were staring at me.  
>"Was I involved in this vision?" I asked calmly. Alice kind of looked down.<br>"No not directly, but it might involve you" Edward explained.  
>I nodded. "What is going on." I asked quietly.<br>"I saw a man, he was looking for you. He kind of grabbed you and you screamed then nothing. I can't see anything in your future at it is kind of, scary I guess." Alice explained. Emmett and Rosalie grabbed hands and looked down.  
>"So I'm going to die, or what. Could this be wrong, or maybe not die but something or one is messing with your blind spots?" I asked looking at them all no one could look me in the eye.<br>"We don't know it is worrying us. So we can't leave you, Carlisle rules. On my vision your alone." Alice explained.

"Guys! Where are you! Carlisle! Edward! Alice! Come on not funny! This was all a prank! The vision!" I yelled on to the forest. The vision was coming true. Not even Emmett would play such a horrible prank on me. I turned around. I sighed and felt a tap on my shoulder I screamed and turned around expecting death.


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 2

"Are you Scarlet? Aro has been waiting." I noticed another man standing close by, by and another man and a short girl.  
>"Aren't you going to kill me? Who are you? Where are you taking me? Can I tell my family?" I asked all the questions getting slurred together in 1 big mumble. No one answered. I just kind of got pulled along as they ran.<br>"We have a plane to take us to Volterra Italy okay." said they shorter male one with hair a little like Jasper's. I decided like him he is more nice then the rest of them. I just nodded feeling relived that they have finally told me something.

Alice POV  
>Why? Why did I let her out of my sight. I had been dry sobbing for what seemed like hours. Everyone was mostly in shock. Esme cried a little bit but mostly everyone was past sad, but they were mainly trying to stop me from my sobbing. I mainly cried on Jasper. If I was human his shirt would be ruined with my salty tears.<p>

"What are we going to do? We can't just sit here!" Rosalie exclaimed. I was a little taken back with her concern.  
>"I'm only saying what is on everyones mind." she explained her outburst.<br>"What can we do?" Carlisle asked us all. I could not believe he did not know what to do.  
>"We should go look for any trace of her." Jasper said taking a little charge Edward nodded.<p>

We ran forward. I skidded to a stop when I heard Edward stop and gasp as he smelled the air. His smell was better than mine and Jasper's no doubt he would smell something first but I did not think he would recognize the smell. I never did see the man's face.  
>"What did you smell. Do you know him?" I asked franticly.<br>"It's the Volturi They were here the sent is only a few hours old" Edward said as he changed courses. I grabbed my cell to inform the rest of the family.

Scarlet POV  
>"Please stop pushing me around. I'm coming" I practically pleaded as they pushed me into a big room. I noticed 3 men on some big chairs. I stared at them. They looked old and powerful.<br>"We have her. She is powerful. Alec has had to have her unconscious for most of the trip. She is a fighter. She well do good, master." the big man said. I could not stop staring at everything. Alec was that boy who kept knocking me out with his stupid power.  
>"Scarlet come here please. I believe you will help us a lot. " said the one in the middle. I took a step back I prepared to fight. Then I felt a pang a pain I tried to fight it. I fell backwards and screamed.<br>"Fine! What ever! Just stop!" I screamed. The pain stopped. I gasped and started to get up. I slowly walked forwards.  
>"Give me your hand." said the leader I guess. I slowly put my hand of his, tempted to lit a little fire on my hand to burn him but I decided against it. I watched his face as he closed his eyes. He nodded and made a few approving noises as he seemed to read my hand. He opened his eyes and smiled a smile that was nice but I'd never trust it.<br>"You will make a marvelous adictcion to the Volturi Scarlet. You will have a easy life. You will be able to fest without judgment and you never will have to do anything hard or something you don't like ever again." he spoke to me in a fairly excited voice.  
>"I don't want to be here, I don't know who you are, what you do or anything! Please let me at least phone Carlisle and tell him I am fine. They think I'm dead." I pleaded with him.<br>"Yes, that is unfortunate issue. I suppose if you must. Alec, please show her to the phone to call her dear family. Tell Carlisle hello and I would love to see him soon." 


	3. Chapter 3

DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 3

Alice POV  
>I sat down on the couch and put my head on Jasper's shoulder and took a unneeded breath in.<br>"Where do you thi..." I started to say.  
>I blacked out in to a vision. Scarlet was slowly walking down a long hallway. Alec was leading her she had a grime expression. But the vision was foggy and uncertain. That probably ment that it never would happen. I gasped and came back into the present. They were all looking at me so hopeful. I shook my head. Edward nodded as I started to sob again. Edward started to explain as I tried to compose myself.<br>I nearly fell off the couch when the phone rang.

Scarlet POV  
>I sat on a chair and picked up the phone. I watched as Alec gave me a polite nod and left the room so I could talk in private. I picked up the phone and took a big long heavy breath. I started to dial our phone number at a slow human pace. I held my breath as it rang.<br>"Hello?" Carlisle answered. It took me a minute to compose myself.  
>"Carlisle?" I asked him quietly.<br>"Who is this?" he asked I knew my voice would be messed up because the phone was old and I was calling across the ocean.  
>"Scarlet. I'm in Italy with the Volturi. I'm alright. But I need help, please."<br>I heard nothing on the opposite end. Then I heard him say" Scarlet, it's Scarlet." I waited.  
>"Scarlet your alive. Where are you? Don't worry. Oh my gosh your alive!" I heard Alice nearly yell in to the phone.<br>"Yeah. The Volturi took me. Wait oh my. Please don't come they'll kill you. Alice can you put me on speaker I would like to say b... Talk to everyone."  
>"Sure" Alice said. I guess she relived this might be bye.<br>"Scar, is that really you" I heard Emmett say a little scared I figured they thought I was dead.  
>"Yeah I'm still alive and kicking. Are you all alright?" I asked.<br>"Yes we are fine what about you? Where are you?" I heard Edward stress in to the phone could only imagine him sitting there pinching the edge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger.  
>"Yeah great I've only been kidnapped by something called the Volturi and Being held hostage or something. Yeah never been better except maybe I don't know ALL THE TIME! So yeah whatever." I said. I like My sarcasm.<br>"I see your sarcasm is in tacked. Do you know what they want?" I heard Emmett snicker on the other line.  
>I took a unnecessary deep breath "They want me to join them"I said as brave as I could. I heard them all stop breathing. I waited for what seemed like forever.<br>"We'll be there soon." Alice promised.  
>"No!" I yelled releasing that if they come they would be killed. I nearly screamed. If they were killed I would be so alone.<br>"They will kill you and not think twice about it. Trust me." I said trying to get calm by stupid human breathing techniques to calm myself. Where is Jasper when you need him.  
>"What?" I heard Alice gasp.<br>"Shes right. They will kill us. We must speak to them though. We must come for a visit" I heard Carslie explain to them. If I could cry I would. My family so close yet sooooo far away.  
>"Please let me try to it figured out. I will get this straightened out. Just have patience. I must go. Goodbye and I love you all." I said as the door opened and Alec stuck his head in.<br>Goodbyes and love you toos coursed around in my head as I hung up.  
>"Ready to go see Aro now." Alec said looking straight at me it made me feel exposed. I nodded and tried to look unfeeling and scary.<br>As I walked into that big room I saw the men again.  
>"Hello again, I take your call went great. How is Carslie? Good I do hope. So are you prepared to join us." The leader said. I nodded mutely.<br>"How long must I stay here before I go home?" I asked him.  
>"At least I'd say a year than you may decide, but vampires with your power must see their options. Your power is controlling the elements. It is simply too much to ignore. I am truly sorry for taking you you know" he blabbered on. I just nodded.<br>"Who are you, please?" I asked.  
>"We are the Volturi. I am Aro and that is Marcus and Caius. The guard you will meet later." Aro explained.<br>I nodded.  
>"Thank you. How long till I may go home?" I asked.<br>"You may leave when ever you like. But I recommend you stay at least 1 year. Okay"  
>I understood that you can't leave until then. I nodded.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 4

"May I go sit down." I asked he nodded. Alec walked over and politely took my arm to lead me out.  
>"I'm sorry Scarlet that we had to take you away from your family." Alec whispered to me when we left the room. I glanced at him. He was quite attractive. Yeah he's a vampire and all vampires are attractive but he was really cute. We were the same age. Both 17.<br>"Please. I don't want to be here. Can you help me?" I asked.  
>"No, I know how you feel. Kind of." He told me.<br>"You were taken from your family too?" I asked looking at him my eyes wide.  
>"No but sometimes I feel like leaving." he said looking at me.<br>"Your name is Alec right? Tell me more about you. Like before and after you were changed." I waited for his answer.  
>"It's a long story," Alec said.<br>"I have time." I told him. His arm was still hooked through mine. I moved in a little closer to him. He made me feel safe. But not one hour ago I hated his guts. I guess I forgive easy.  
>"You asked for it. I was changed in the 1400's with my little sister Jane." I looked at him, was it the girl who had put me through so much pain?<br>"She's the girl who put you through pain. The Volturi changed us. I've been with them ever since. I have been here ever since."  
>As we turned a corner he pointed towards a door.<br>"That's your room" he said.  
>"Come in please, tell me more." I told him opening the door. The room was plain and dark. There was selves full of books, a desk and a couch. The walls were black. And the curtains were a light gray.<br>"Are you sure?" he asked.  
>"Please, I'm scared." I confessed sitting on the couch. He sat down beside me. I turned bit to look at him. He sat strait and tall.<br>"Okay, I only have my sister. And the Volturi. I have never left here. I do drink um, human blood." I twitched a little in my seat. "Tell me about you, if you'd like." he told me. I nodded.  
>"I was changed 4 months ago. My family then and me were never close. I was changed when I feel off a cliff. Carslie found me and changed me will hunting. I was immediately adopted in the family. I started to go to school a month ago." I told him staring at him to see his face it never changed.<br>"I only have them. They saved my life. And I love them they are my family. No mate." I told him he nodded.  
>"Like me, kind of. I thought that maybe you drank human blood, but your new. That explains the red eyes." he said.<br>I had forgotten about them.  
>"Oh my eyes I had forgotten about them. I'm sorry." I told him.<br>"That's alright" he said. I noticed how close we were sitting. I didn't move back I just sat there I kind of liked it.  
>"Umm I should probably go now. Aro must be waiting." Alec got up and started for the door. " If you need something." he said. I nodded and stood up.<br>"See you soon Alec" I said smiling he gave me a polite nod and left.

Alice's POV  
>I stared at Carslie as hung up the phone and put his head in his hands and shook his head. I sat there in utter shock. At least she was alive for now.<br>"What's going to happen?" Esme asked. I shook my head shock overwhelming me.  
>"We must visit the Volturi soon." Carslie said lifting his head to look at us. I nodded.<br>"I'll make the arrangements" Rosalie said standing up and picking up the phone and leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at her strangely, since when does she offer to help out?  
>Then the phone rang Carslie picked up the phone and left the room.<p>

"Tell Rosalie to cancel the plans were staying here. That was Aro. He said that if we came problems may occur and people might get hurt." he said my face dropped.  
>"And that's it. Were not going to help her? She's your daughter." I yelled at them standing up. Jasper sent waves of calmness. It helped I guess. I sat down.<br>"She'll be back in a year." Carslie said as confidently as he could.

1 year later  
>Alice POV<br>I ran down stairs, today Scarlet would be coming home! I saw Edward playing happy light music on his piano,  
>"Good morning!" I shouted happily. Edward looked up and smiled a true happy smile.<br>"I can't wait to see Scarlet!" I told him.  
>"Give her a week" Edward told me. I nodded and went to go find Esme, or anyone.<br>"Alice!" I heard Carslie say,  
>"Yeah?" I asked him spotting him sitting by the television watching something on England in the 1600's.<br>"Don't go and sit by the window if you know what I mean" he told me looking at me with pleasing eyes," she'll be tired and want to take things slowly when and comes. And like Edward said, give her a week to get here." Carslie instructed me. I just nodded and smiled as I left the room.

Scarlet POV  
>I walked into the room. Aro was staring at me then he broke out in to a smile.<br>"My dear Scarlet! You are going to Forks!" he said my face didn't change.  
>"Alex will go with you. Just you two." I was happy then but my face still stayed the same. Only Aro knew of our relationship. We did not want to get in trouble. So we keep it quite. Luckily Aro feels bad for us and sends us on more stuff together.<br>"It is only a check up visit though." Aro said smiling at us.  
>"Yes Aro" I said politely as we backed out of the room.<br>"Oh and you'll be staying here for 1 year." he added. Hen my face changed to shock and dismay.  
>"WHAT!" I nearly yelled, a year, then I remembered a year with only visits from them every now and then.<br>"You will have Felix there and visits often." Aro explained. I knew not to argue and to just nod and leave. I left the room right behind Alec.  
>"A full year!" I said trying to sound a little excited, but Alec saw right through it. He just nodded but I knew what he meant. He liked it better here too.<p>

1 week later  
>As I walked though the woods with Alec my red eyes glowing. I knew when I got here I had was trying yo get golden eyes but I ditched that diet.<br>I turned to look at Alec who smiled and followed me deeper in to the forest. He smelt it first. Another vampire, then more of them.  
>The little one, kind of like a pixie saw me and ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me I cashier and I immediately pulled away and looked at me.<br>The other 6 looked really confused. I glared at them a little. How did they know me.  
>"Scarlet?" a older women said stepping forward but she was pushed back by a older man.<br>"Carslie her eyes?" A man with bronzish hair whispered. Then I noticed their gold eyes. Maybe they taught me that.  
>"Scarlet do you know who we are?" asked a man with blonde hair and a southern accent.<br>"No I have never met you in my life." I said as Alec came up to my side.  
>"You did THIS!" shouted the pixie looking girl she ran towards him. I immediately pushed her back a good 10 feet. She jumped up. And looked shocked.<br>"Alec are you okay" I asked.  
>"Yes. Are you okay" he asked. I nodded.<br>I noticed that they all just stood there looking shocked. None crouched down. The southern voiced guy ran over to make sure she was okay. I stepped back into Alec's arms.  
>"What do you want?" I asked harshly. They looked at me. They all were looking at how close me and Alec were.<br>"Are you two mates?" The big bear like one asked us.  
>"None of your business!" I said back scared of being caught, I stepped forward. But Alec stepped in front of me to protect me, like I needed it.<br>"Alec, what did Aro do?" The older one said.  
>"Aro has helped her! She has a home and can feed when ever she wants!" Alec said defending Aro.<br>"Who are you?" I asked  
>"Scarlet," said the older women started, "I'm Esme, I am your mother in a way, and he"she said pointing to the older man "is Carslie, your father in a way, "And there is your brothers, Edward, Jasper and Emmett," she said pointing to each one in turn "and your sisters, Rosalie and Alice." she finished pointing to the pixie girl and the really pretty one. I quickly memorized there names.<br>"Are you the Cullens?" I asked. A little taken back at who they were explained to be.  
>"Do you remember us?" Edward I think said to me.<br>"No, but were here to see you, Aro specks highly of you" I said.  
>"Please come to our home to talk more" Carslie said stepping forward, I backed up alittle. I didnt trust them, but I knew what I must do as I nodded once and followed Carslie out of the clearing to his home.<p> 


End file.
